Devil Fighter/Regina
Regina is a friendly Devil Fighter. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Why do you think I’m wearing such revealing armor?” *You like it - “Not in a million years! I’m only wearing it because it’s a custom in my clan.” *You’re too poor to afford anything else - “I don’t care how broke I was, I’d find the money for something more decent than this. I’m only wearing it because it’s a custom in my clan.” *It’s one of your clan’s customs - “That’s right, it’s my clan’s traditional battle attire. Awful, isn’t it? It makes you look like some pervert exhibitionist.” (+10 Affinity) “I-I’m not an exhibitionist, okay!? This armor is the traditional combat attire of my clan...” “I’ve spent my whole life training. Sometimes I wish I could live more like a normal girl. But what IS a normal girl anyway? What do girls my age usually do?” *Chat - “That sounds lovely. All I know is how to use a sword.” *Fall in love - “That sounds lovely. All I know is how to use a sword.” *Sword training - “Oh, really? I guess that means I was a normal girl all along.” (+10 Affinity) *Have sex - “S-seriously?! Oh no! I’m way behind in that area...” “Hey, don’t stare too much!” *Avert your eyes - “Yes, that’s good. Try not to look too much while we fight.” *Stare at her - “C-cut it out, you pervert!” (-5 Affinity) *Close your eyes - “You’re going to fight with just your mind’s eye for my sake? Disciplined and caring! What a man...” (+10 Affinity) “Um… So… What do you think of my armor?” *It looks good on you - “That doesn’t make me happy at all! I hate this thing!” (-5 Affinity) *It doesn’t look very good on you - “That’s a relief. The last thing I want to be is a pervert that looks good in this getup.” (+10 Affinity) *It’d look better on me - “Ew… You freak.” (-5 Affinity) “Please take this money. I… don’t need any money for equipment.” (+725G) “I uh, haven’t been practicing my sex techniques that much. …Okay, I lied. I haven’t been practicing them at all.” “When you run out of energy, drink this! I love these!” (+1 Boost Drink) “I hail from a proud clan of demon swordsmen! Behold my swordplay! ...Just don’t behold this embarrassing outfit while you’re at it. Please?” “I never miss a single day of sword practice! Don’t let my appearance fool you; I’m a first-rate warrior!” *Dressed like that? - “M-my outfit has nothing to do with this!” (-5 Affinity) *You look pretty strong! - “Er, do you really think so?” *Appearance and strength are unrelated - “Even if you’re just saying that to make me feel better, I’m glad.” (+10 Affinity) “I’ve dedicated myself to the way of the warrior! ...Sometimes I wish I could dress up in some nice clothes, though.” “I may not look like much, but I was born into a family of proud warriors! I must not disgrace my clan!” “I bought a new sword, so you can have my old one.” (+1 Mithril Sword) “I only live for the sword! ...Sometimes I wish I could go shopping, though.” “Naturally, the person I most admire is the swordsman Granberia! It’s my dream to cross swords with her some day.” “As a warrior, I’m always out of money. Hey, can you help me out a bit?” (Give 435G?) *Yes - “Thank you! You seem like a good person!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Really? Geez, don’t say something so selfish.” “As a warrior, my life is filled with injuries. Hey, mind sharing some of your herbs?” *Yes - “Thank you! You seem like a good person!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Really? Geez, don’t say something so selfish.” “Whenever I walk around town in this outfit, I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. It’s really awkward. I don’t see how succubi can walk around dressed in practically nothing and not be bothered by it.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: '''"I would love to do something about my embarrassing outfit, but my clan passed this armor down to me. I have to wear it." '''With Lona: Lona: "You seem to be an excellent swordsman. (But you're dressed like a slut...)" Regina: "I could say the same about you. (Whoa, it's a perverted elf. Pervelf for short.)" Lona: "Want to be my sparring partner for a bit? (Look at yourself. Have you no shame?)" Regina: "As you wish. Here I come! (This pervert is completely exposed. She goes outside dressed like that?)" With Lihitinu: Regina: "(This woman is only wearing a shirt. Her bottom half is completely naked. Why am I the one who gets treated like a slut?)" Lihitinu: "Judging from your expression, you aren't thinking nice things..." With Ellie: Ellie: "Ah... Uh..." Regina: "I wonder, would I still wander around in this outfit if I become undead...? Well, being a zombie, at least I'd stop being embarrassed." Ellie: "... What a shameful appearance..." Regina: "W-what?! I don't want to be told that by a zombie!" With Eva: Eva: "Wow! What a perverted outfit!" Regina: Y-you're pretty exposed too!" Eva: "Are you broke?" Regina: "Money isn't the problem! This is a combat uniform passed down from generation to generation by my ancestors!" Eva: "So it's ancestral... Why not sell it?" Regina: "(This succubus moves at her own pace, huh?)" With Sara: Sara: "Th-that armor..." Regina: "Hmph. It's horrible and slutty, right?" Sara: "It's wonderful!" Regina: "...Huh?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "This is my new skill! Stare Tearing Sword!" Regina swings her weapon at random! (Skill: Flail Wildly) "If it’s going to be like this, I’d rather be naked!" Regina began to undress! "I am just training. Ehehh!" Regina aimlessly flails their weapon around! (Enemy) gets hit by accident! "Geez, stop looking at me!" Regina ran away! ...But she got turned around and immediately came back. "Don’t stare at me so much…" Regina is embarrassed. Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Yoma Category:Salon Hills Category:Companions